When we were both young
by cameronlove
Summary: AU/AH Klaroline fic. Klaus was surprised by a little girl on his birthday. She gave him the most beautiful present. This is a pure love story with many tragedies, comedy, sadness, anger. Caroline in the Housefull of Mikaelsons, what's more funnier than that?
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hello lovelies, This is my first AU/AH Klaroline story. It just kind of popped into my head and I thought I would love to share with you. So I don't know if I want this story as multi-chapter fic or one-shot but it all depends on you guys. The rating, for now, is T but it may change in future. I have no beta and I will try to be as good as possible. Guys, I am so happy that we are finally getting our endgame together. Candice in the last episode of TO too. As for now, I am happy and I know Klaroline will be an endgame. I know how Julie's mind works. Believe me!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: These characters in this story are purely fictional and belongs to Julie Plec and TVD/TO universe. the only thing I own is Plot.**

 _Date : 25th February 2010, Mystic falls_

 _Elijah_ : _\- 18 years Old_

 _Klaus :- 15 years old_

 _Caroline :- 6 years old_

 _Rebekah :- 5 years Old_

 _Kol :- 6 years Old_

* * *

 _ **Presents**_

It's been three years since the Mikaelson family moved to Mystic Falls. Klaus loved England very much and he missed living there. His father managed to extend business empire in America. They had to move there, 'a small pony town' as Klaus usually called. His father left the holds of the company in London in the hands of his uncle Brian.

Klaus was anything but a sweet and innocent child. He was one of the most handsome boys in the town. Quite the pride made him arrogant and mean to most of the people. Today is his 15th birthday and he was not excited and happy at all. His family makes the huge deal out of birthdays throwing of lavish parties knowing that they are the wealthiest family of Mystic Falls. He hates birthday parties which are apparently more often thrown due to the number of family members. They need an excuse to show off money and blah blah blah.

Waking up grumpily from his bed, he walks towards the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, taking a good cool shower. He dressed up and got out of the room. Walking through the hallway, he saw Mikael and Esther were getting ready to go to the office. Mikael noticed him and walked towards him.

"Happy Birthday, Niklaus," he said hugging and kissing on his Forehead. Esther did the same. Klaus rolled his eyes and walked away from them.

He took a bowl of cereals and sat beside Elijah. "Ugh," he groaned sleepily and slumped on the couch.

"Good morning to you too, Niklaus," Elijah said looking at his brother amused.

"Bitter morning," he answered grumpily taking the spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Just as he was about to shout his servant to bring him tea, the sound of happy squeals was heard from the corridor before three muchkins appeared into the room.

"Sherrif Forbes had work, so she left Caroline here in the morning. Mother and Father are also gone due to the meeting so I am here in charge of these children," he sighed facepalming.

Before Rebekah or Kol could race toward Klaus, Caroline came running towards him and wrapped her little arms around Klaus's neck before shouting.

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY !** ," Caroline unwrapped her arms around Klaus and looking at him. _(Elijah's mouth was twitching upwards looking at Klaus's expressions.)_ As happy as happy as Caroline was, Klaus growled looking at Elijah then looking back at the little girl, his lips fighting hard not to smile. She backed away from him and sat beside the Elijah.

"Did anyone wish you birthday before me?" Caroline asked crossing her arms. Klaus was about to answer yes but then he looked at her face, she was pouting and her arms still crossed.

Klaus chuckled at furrowed brows. He pinched her cheeks lightly, making her squeal.

"No sweetheart," he said softly smiling at her,"No one remembers my birthday," pouting mockingly at her to make her smile. Pleased with answer Caroline turned around to look at Rebekah proud of herself. Elijah was silently enjoying the whole conversation.

Throwing beaming smile at him, she sat back with Elijah. Rebekah scowled and went to Klaus and sat beside him.

"She has been reminding us for three days about your birthday. Father said that she has been pestering him to get you a good birthday present," he looks at Caroline who was now playing with a teddy bear.

"He's my brother," Rebekah said angrily looking at Caroline and then turned towards Klaus, "Tell her Nik."

"Yeah, that's why she remembers his birthday and someone else was busy pampering barbie dolls," Kol who was silent pipped in.

"Oh shut up, Kol," Rebekah scowled at Kol. "I am his sister, Caroline is not. Right Nik?" she turned looking at Klaus expecting the answer. Klaus, who was now looking at his sister and Caroline was about to answer No, that he thought of Caroline as his sister almost before Caroline spoke up.

"Yes Rebekah, you silly. Of course, you are his sister. If I were his sister, I wouldn't want to marry him when I grow up," she answered very comfortably as it was the most obvious thing in the world and they were supposed to know.

Kol smirked when he saw Klaus's jaw drop on the floor and Elijah's stunned and very amused expression. Caroline was shaking her head as she thought they all were fools, Obviously, she would marry Klaus when she grows up.

Rebekah pretended to think and finally smiled at Caroline and nodded at her as if she approved, she looked at Klaus who was now very red and smirked at him, " Oh yes Nik, she is right."

Caroline got up and handed Klaus a book, "We are planning _June wedding_ ," she said patting on his shoulder with sympathy.

"Oh I know you are shocked but, I can scare away scary Tatia away if you want. She is a very annoying young lady and stay away from her. I can be very scary when I am angry," she scolded him. She again went back to sit beside Elijah and started playing with her teddy.

Elijah gripped armrest of the sofa to calm himself down, but then he looked at Niklaus whose eyes were wide and mouth hung open and dumbfound, _That was it_. He started laughing uncontrollably so hard that his face was flushed red and tears were coming out of his eyes.

"I agree with you, Caroline," he said between laughs while wiping tears. " I love you, Caroline," He said looking at the adorable little girl who was now looking at him confused.

"Oh sweetie," she started standing on the sofa so she could match his height," But you are too old for me and While you are handsome, Klaus looks the best of all," she stated patting on his cheek. Kol growled loudly at her comment and Elijah chuckled.

"I would love to have you in this family, Sister," he Joked while looking at his brother when Klaus threw a glare at his direction.

"Good," Caroline nodded and took her teddy in her arms and followed Rebekah and Kol out of the room. Before she got out of the room Klaus stopped her, "thank you, sweetheart, I am honored," he said bending down on one knee and Caroline giggled at him and then continued to Follow Rebekah and Kol.

"Well, that was some birthday Brother," Elijah said walking towards him still smiling wildly. "Seems like her first love was you," he handed Klaus tea and sat back on the couch.

Klaus rubbed his neck to avoid awkward conversation but went along anyway. He smiled Looking at the book Caroline gave him.

"Yeah, that surprised me too. I hope she gets over this June wedding obsession," he said while sipping tea.

"She is a bright kid," Elijah said looking up from the newspaper. Klaus nodded at him and then picked up the book Caroline gave him, smiling, he tucked the book in his cupboard where he kept all his precious sketches.

* * *

 **AN/Tada... Finished... or Just finished the first chapter. Thank you for reading. If you guys want it to be multi-chapter, then next chapter will show teenage Caroline and Klaus will see her for the first time in 9 years after graduating from Mystic Falls. He returns from England to visit his sister's graduation. Please give reviews too. I Love reading reviews. I am currently working on other Klaroline fanfic "your past is my future". Please please review this chapter and do tell if you want this as multi-chapter or not. Until the next time...**


	2. Unknown Reunion

**A/N: - Hello Lovelies, Thank you so much for your support. I am so happy, I mean first, we got Jodice and Klaroline videos from Nola, and then your reviews. This story got 40 followers, 15 favs, I am so overwhelmed. So this is now a multi-chapter Fic, as you guys wished. Thank you so much for the response. Guys, this story is not beta'd so please forgive me for my grammar mistakes. And if anyone is interested in beta-ing this story, Please PM me. Happy belated Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:- I don't own any characters from vampire diaries. They rightfully belong to Julie Plec. I just own the story...**

* * *

 ** _I hate when you go_**  
 ** _But I hate when you're here_**  
 ** _I was fine all alone_**  
 ** _Before you appeared,_**

 ** _But the second you come back,_**

 ** _Got me talking fast, making me weak_**  
 ** _Throwing everything off track, all your trouble..._**

 ** _-Anna Marina (Serious love)_**

* * *

 _9 years later..._

 _Mystic Falls, Virgina_

After 12 hour flight from London to Virgina, Klaus never thought he would see Mystic Falls again, ever. Things have changed so much, after the death of his Uncle Brian, His father made him the CEO of Mikaelsons and Co. of all the branches in the world. He has entrusted him with the whole company and Klaus never in wildest dream thought he would manage. London was home to him, and he certainly loved living there. After graduating from the Mystic High school, he completed his further studies in London and decided to stay there.

Elijah being in law field chose to become law advisor of the company. Mikael was quite fond of Klaus and favored him in almost all decision that had to be taken for the company's welfare. He was closer to his father than his mother.

Rebekah, His little sister, His only reason to go to 'the pony town'. Her Graduation date was near and she has practically begged him to come back. He had planned to stay there for a month then he will be back to London. He felt little awkward going back there as he ceased all his contacts from Mystic falls except his family and Stefan Salvatore, His best friend. After 1-hour drive from Virgina airport, he saw the board indicating that he has entered Mystic Falls. He sighed and continued to drive to his destination.

* * *

"But mom, I really want to go. You can't stop me, besides I've never been anywhere. Do you really want me trapped in this futile town? And I am eighteen for god sakes, Give me a chance Please." Caroline whined looking at her mother with puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, No my decision is final Caroline. You're. Not. Going. Vegas," Elizbeth Forbes shook her head little frustrated by her daughter's antiques.

"Please mum, I really wanna go. Besides Elijah will be there, Elena and Bonnie are also going. Rebekah said it's private jet, so basically it's safe. Please mum, I never asked you for anything before," she said blinking back her tears. Elizabeth looked at her and sighed, It was true.

"Fine."

Caroline looked at her mother, unable to stop the smile and her mother's mirroring one. She hugged her tightly and cried.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me. I love you, mom," Elizabeth dried her tears and nodded. Caroline smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Now, I have duty today. So stay out of trouble young lady." Elizabeth took her gun and left.

Caroline took deep breathe and slumped into the couch unable to stop herself from grinning. She was going to Vegas, with Rebekah and her friends.

During all those years, Rebekah and Caroline have become best friends. For those who didn't know them would think they are sisters. She closed her eyes and thought about how their lives have been changed. She smiled at the memories she formed with them, those she will cherish forever. She wanted to live her life fully and never thought the first step towards her destination would be 'the sin city'. To be honest, she was sometimes jealous of Rebekah. As she has been everywhere and Caroline never left the town ever. 'Well, that is about to change' she thought.

She loved Mikealson family with her whole heart. It sufficed to say that they loved her back as much. Mikael and Esther treated her like their own daughter. She even had her room in their home because she practically grew up there as her mother 'sheriff' was never home.

Out of all brothers, Elijah was her favorite. Ever the eldest and the noblest, he loved her like his little sister and brought her gifts from his various foreign trips.

About Klaus, Nik or Niklaus, she never saw him since he left. Rebekah told her that he was never coming back. She was younger that time and she refused to see his pictures or photos and It was safe to say that she now didn't know how Klaus looked like. When he had left, she was devastated and cried for hours because out of all Mikaelson siblings, she used to be closest to him. Once she got over the fact that he was never coming back, No one dared to mention Klaus in front of her, not even Rebekah. Why bother when she was never going to see him again? She mentally kicked herself and continued to go through messages, where she found text by Elena.

 _Elena:- Are you coming to MG?_

 _Caroline:- Yeah, Joining you guys in half an hour. xoxo_

 _Elena:- will meet you there, Love you_.

Getting up, she looked at herself checking in front of the mirror. Satisfied with her looks, she applied final touches of makeup. Grabbing handbag and car keys, she left the house smiling.

* * *

"Nik!" Rebekah squealed as she opened the door ushering him to come inside. She closed the door and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much Nik."

"We just met two months ago Bekah besides you hear me daily," Klaus rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

"Well, A girl can miss her favorite brother, Can't she?" She shrugged.

"Yeah, don't let Kol hear that," Klaus said chuckling slightly and kissing her on her cheek.

"I can't believe you are here Nik," Rebekah looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Well, I always wanted to see you graduation Cap. How can I miss that?" Klaus said looking around. "Aha, I missed this place."

"Welcome back son" Mikael looked at Klaus approaching him, embracing into a hug. Klaus smiled at his father," yeah looks like nothing's changed."

"Look at you, I am proud of you. I must say that you handled the company very well," Mikael said patting lightly on his shoulder.

"Thank you, father," Klaus lowered his head and smiled.

"Oh no, Not again with business and work," Rebekah who was silent now was frustrated. Grabbing Klaus's hand, she took Klaus, who was chuckling, towards his room.

"Get some rest, fresh up, We are going to grill to meet my friends and yours too," Rebekah ordered in a bored tone.

Klaus rolled his eyes,"why is this necessary again?"

"It is, Now go and rest Nik," she kissed his cheek and left the room shutting the door behind her.

* * *

He entered Mystic grills looking around for Bekah. His sister left alone earlier to meet her friends who already arrived there.

He went in the direction of the bar, sitting on the stool.

"What can I get you?" a blond bartender with shiny blue eyes asked.

"Scotch."

"You are new here," Blonde boy observed after placing scotch in front of him.

"No," Klaus said,"well you can say that."

"I'm Matt."

"Klaus."

Matt nodded and then went to attend other customers. Klaus looked around for Rebekah. Finishing the Glass, He got up, took out the phone scrolling through the Emails and walking. Before he could notice someone walking, Somone bumped into him.

"Crap!" A girl said looking at him angrily. The glass in her hands which was once filled with the drink empty. And her shirt wet with the drink. She brushed her dress and sighed.

Klaus didn't spare her a glance and continued to walk. Before he could walk more further, he felt someone grab his arm. He turned to look at the girl, Who was clearly angry.

That was when Klaus noticed her. Saying the girl was beautiful would be an understatement. Her blond curls waving freely on her shoulders, Blue-green eyes which were one of the most beautiful he has ever seen boring into his with anger, Making her even more beautiful. She was an absolute vision. After noticing the shade of pink on her cheeks, he realized that he was staring. A smirk appeared on his face, after watching her squirm under his gaze and her eyes still shone with anger.

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" she asked hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Love. It was you who wasn't looking. I was merely walking," He shrugged smirking at her.

"I was not the one who was on phone, Texting girlfriend and not looking out the way," she retorted raising an eyebrow at him, "Don't call me, Love," she said pointing a finger on his chest.

Klaus grinned at her as she crossed her arms, Huffing. This was unexpected. Least to say, he was clearly impressed with her.

"Can I buy you a drink, Love?" He asked with the mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked, her mouth agape."This sexy accent might work on the other girls, not me and Don't call me love." Klaus chuckled at her, but when he saw he wasn't helping her anger, he pressed his lips into a thin line.

"You didn't give me your name, sweetheart."

"You are certainly not getting it," she said rolling her eyes, calming down a little slightly irritated."Don't call me sweetheart."

"Oh, you love it," Klaus spoke in teasing tone to rile her up. She looked up at him glaring. "You did say my accent is sexy," he said winking at her. He saw blush crept across her cheeks and knew that she was struggling to come up with a sassy retort.

"Asshole," she muttered under her breath and pushed past him shaking her head walking towards the table where her friends were.

Putting both hands in his pockets, he grinned cheekily. _Oh! this is going to be fun_ , he thought. He looked at her walking away hoping that she would turn her head one more time to glance at him. As expected, she did. When her eyes met his, she blushed turning back quickly.

"Caroline!" he heard her friends calling her from the table as she approached them.

"Caroline?" he muttered under his breath frowning. He must have heard wrong.

* * *

 **A/N:- Dan Dan Dan, So they finally met. Caroline has no Idea who he is and Klaus is confused, more than ever. Well, I thought about their reunion little differently, But this was funnier.**

 ** _Up next- Caroline joins Rebekah, Elena, and Bonnie. She tells them about the arrogant stranger. Rebekah sees Nik and drags him towards them. How will Caroline react, and most important How will Klaus react?_**

 _ **Guys, Please please, please. Review the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Love you all!**_

 _ **\- Christina**_


	3. A Greek God or a smug bastard

**A/N- Thank you soo much. I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And believe me, You guys made me so happy. This chapter is specially dedicated to Elida (My bestie), Jennifer (my sister), Sargam (My school friend), Emily, Twilight Hybrid, Caritobear, Dee, Olana, hmkarr16, Elina, Luisa.**

 **Thanks for your lovely reviews guys! I love you all...**

 **Disclaimer:- These characters are owned by Julie Plec and belong to TO/TVD universe. I own the story.**

* * *

 **Time I've been patient for so long**  
 **How can I pretend to be so strong?**  
 **Looking at you baby**  
 **Feeling it too baby**  
 **If I'm asking you to hold me tight**  
 **then it's gonna be all right**

 **It's gonna be Love**  
 **It's gonna be great**  
 **It's gonna be more than I can take**  
 **It's gonna be free**  
 **It's gonna be real**  
 **It's gonna change everything I feel**

 **\- Mandy Moore (a walk to remember)**

* * *

 **GreekGod aka Smug bastard**

"CAROLINE!" her friends called her as they saw her approaching them.

"Hey," Caroline smiled looking at them irritated as she sat beside Elena facing Bonnie.

"Where is Bex?"Caroline asked them looking around.

"I don't know," Elena answered shrugging slightly to which Caroline nodded in response.

"What happened?" Elena asked frowning at Caroline pointing at the shirt.

"Oh, that?" Caroline realized looking down at her shirt, "A smug bastard happened."

"Was he hot?" Bonnie asked suddenly interested in conversation.

"Hot! He was freaking Greek God, Blue eyes, dimples, Hot Body," she muttered dreamily and then frowned, "But the minute he opened his mouth, Ughh He turned out to be an asshole and smug bastard," she answered crossing her arms.

" A Greek god?" Bonnie asked amused.

"A smug bastard," Elena muttered.

"What did the poor man do to you?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh! ask me what he didn't," Caroline huffed.

Elena saw Bonnie raised her eyebrow at Caroline's statement,"Get your head out of the gutter, Bonnie Bennet!"

Bonnie chuckled with Elena and Caroline rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Seriously, what happened Caroline?" Elena asked while taking a sip of orange juice.

"That Idiot, while busy on phone bumped into me, and spilled the drinks on my shirt," she explained pointing at her favorite shirt, " and then had the audacity to go without apologizing. When I stopped him to give him a piece of my mind, He tried to openly flirt with me, I mean seriously?"

"Guys are all the same," Elena said while facepalming.

"This Guy's ego had no bounds," Caroline sighed," and my shirt is ruined."

"Bonjour," Rebekah greeted her friends smiling brightly as she sat beside Bonnie.

"So," Rebekah decided to break awkward silence in the group.

"Caroline has a crush on someone," Bonnie smirked at Caroline.

"Bonnie!" Caroline scowled.

"Uh huh," Elena smirked, " Greek God, Blue eyes, Dimples," she teased.

Rebekah looked at Caroline questioningly.

"A smug bastard, arrogant ass, and Egoistic maniac," Caroline stated, "and yeah. A flirt."

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other and then started laughing.

"Okay, Rewind," Rebekah sat up raising her hands in the air dramatically, "What happened?"

Caroline told Rebekah, To which Rebekah's smirk turned into a wide grin. "So how did he looked like?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline sighed," He was hot, Like really hot. His deep thick British accent, Blue eyes, well-toned muscles, His henley, His smirk," Caroline answered before scoffing and rolled her eyes when saw Bonnie and Elena grinning like idiots. "Maybe I'm overreacting," she thought while staring at the wall.

"To earth Caroline," Elena waved in front of her snapping her attention back. "Are you sure you don't like this guy," Elena asked, to which Caroline rolled eyes in response and saw Rebekah grinning widely. Caroline frowned.

"Oh don't frown Caroline. You will get wrinkles," Rebekah teased and Caroline poked her tongue out.

"Real mature."

"Wipe off the drool Caroline," Bonnie teased giving her tissue. Caroline threw an angry glare at her,"I'm not drooling Bonnie."

Rebekah knew who Caroline was talking about, at least she hoped she was right. Dimples, Henley, Blue eyes, Of course, it was Nik. She smirked, Caroline had no idea. And she would pay to see the reaction when Caroline and Nik see each other, Of course, Nik doesn't recognize Caroline. Rebekah had always wanted to them to meet, she knew Caroline never wanted to talk about it, But Deep down, She knew Caroline missed him. After all, she was closest to him.

She saw Nik looking for her, she frowned and hoped that whatever she was gonna do, would work. It was an understatement to say she was nervous. But Caroline has to know, Now or later. She crossed her fingers and got up excusing herself from the group.

"Nik!" She called her brother, who was looking for her.

"Where the bloody hell were you Bekah ?" Klaus asked angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. "Such a Caroline thing to do", She thought rolling her eyes at her brother.

"I was with my friends," she smirked while linking his arm with hers, "let's go, come on Nik."

"I hope not a boyfriend," to which Rebekah scowled.

"No boyfriend."

Bonnie saw Rebekah, wide-eyed, to which Rebekah only smirked.

"Guys," Rebekah called, cleared her throat. Caroline and Elena turned to look at her.

"You!" Caroline screeched looking at Klaus with a mixture of anger and confusion. Klaus was equally confused.

"Ah! I see you've met," Rebekah stated looking at Klaus and Caroline's staring match. No one could see how excited she was to see Klaus and Caroline's reunion, she was practically jumping with happiness in her mind.

"Elena, Bonnie, and Care," she said pointing at Klaus, "meet my brother, Niklaus Mikaelson and Nik," Rebekah said looking at brother, "meet my friends Elena, Bonnie, and least not last, My Best Friend, Caroline Forbes," she spoke with teasing glint in her eyes. Caroline's mouth dropped open, Elena and Bonnie looked at each other confused.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Bonnie who was standing awkwardly, Came forward and extended her hand at Klaus, who was busy studying Caroline, too busy to notice anyone in the room and looked at Rebekah, who just shrugged.

"Okay, Nik!" Rebekah broke the silence and pinched him on the arm.

Caroline, who stood there wide-eyed, got out of the trance.

"You?" she asked, "are the Niklaus Mikaelson?"

Klaus grinned showing his dimples making Bonnie and Elena swoon,"Why sweetheart, Is that so hard to believe?"

Elena realized and stood up,"So he is the Greek God slash Smug Bastard?" asked blurting out.

Caroline glared at Elena, her cheeks flushed, unable to meet his eyes then looked at Rebekah who was trying not to laugh and heard Klaus chuckle.

Bitch, she knew all this time.

Klaus stood there grinning, hands in his pockets.

"So Greek God, Eh?" He asked cheekily ignoring stares of her friends. Caroline who was blushing furiously looked up and narrowed her eyes. Hell, she was not going to back down. Oh, How much he loved that fire! So Caroline has grown up.

Caroline just wanted out. She was never that flustered in her whole life. God! what was she going to do.

"Rebekah, my mum must be home by now, I have to go," she said Taking her bag and car keys and kissed Rebekah on her cheek. She left the room hurriedly and walked towards her car.

"Well, that was very interesting," Elena muttered and took a sip of the juice.

* * *

 **A/N:- Dun dun dun! Soooo tell me how was the chapter? Please, Please, Please review. Good or Bad, reviews are always welcome, They basically are my muse to write a further story. Please do gimme reviews and tell me if the chapter fulfilled your expectations.**

 **Up Next:- Sheriff Forbes has to leave the town for three days, making Caroline stay with Mikalesons for three days.**

 **Klaroline faces off, Salvatore brothers enter, Kol and Katherine teasings.**

 **Until the next time**

 **See you soon,**

 **Love you,**

 **Christina.**


End file.
